Motorcycles are an increasingly popular form of transportation, perhaps partially due to the fuel economy achieved, manoeuverability and the ease with which parking space can be found. Presently, motorcycles are also popular as touring vehicles for short and extended vacation travel. This popularity has created a demand for methods to adapt a conventional single rider vehicle so that a companion may be accommodated. These adaptations may be made either at the time of ordering the vehicle or as an after purchase option.
Most motorcycles are originally equipped with a single seat for a single operator, but many motorcycle buyers equip their purchase with seats adapted to accommodate two riders. This modification is extensively practiced and makes the vehicle more desirable for extended use for touring and the like.
The popularity of the motorcycle, especially one equipped for two riders, has created a demand for accessories to make the vehicle more pleasant to use. At the present time, a passenger on the vehicle generally holds on to the driver. While this inherently has worked, it would also be desirable that the passenger would be able to grip a portion of the motorcycle when desired.